


I Want To See You

by Kemkam



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemkam/pseuds/Kemkam
Summary: Cassian and Nesta finally get it together.





	I Want To See You

The double doors to Nesta’s room crashed open as she and Cassian stumbled in, their lips pushed together with just enough awareness not to break anything. 

When she dropped a plate of food before him earlier, he'd stared at with, mouth gaping, at the implication. "Aren't you going to eat?" She'd asked and he understood that she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Since the war, roughly 2 years ago, when he confessed his love on the battlefield, he’d spent most nights at the House of Wind with her. It took what felt like eons for them to get on the same page and stop bickering long enough to realize they liked pushing each other’s buttons. She kissed him for the first time just a few months before. It became a regular thing after that. Every night they had to themselves meant that Cassian could get another taste of her soft lips. He expected a rebuke when his hand found its way to her ass during a heated kiss, but she only moaned and pressed closer to him. In public they’d stolen glances across the dinner table and small touches when the pull of the bond was overwhelming.

Tonight, he flew in straight from an Illyrian camp. As late as he already was, he decided against cleaning up and being hours late instead of minutes. Still he was prepared to grovel for making her wait, and the volley of words that would follow before their lips found their way to each other. Instead she'd simply told him to sit and placed a heaping plate before him.

Now, Cassian felt as though he was going to burst, He reluctantly pulled his lips away and leaned his forehead against her's. Their breaths came fast, the warm air mingling in the small space between them. He so much tenderness in her arms. After a rough and rigid Illyrian upbringing, Nesta felt like ice cream on warm day. He smiled down at her flushed face. Her chest was heaving, breasts brushing against his chest with every breath. 

It was on Feyre’s birthday the year before that he first noticed her necklines shifting downward. Rhys had insisted on throwing his High Lady a birthday party, and Mor turned it into a Festival of Night for all of Velaris to enjoy. When she emerged in a stunning dress with a neckline that stopped just above the soft and supple skin he was dying to see--touch, kiss--he almost fell to his knees. The necklines never went any lower. Nesta, as always, had found her comfort just a hair's breadth from his utter discomfort. 

But tonight, the soft swells of her chest were visible to him since he'd first landed out on the balcony. With long sleeves and opaque fabric, her dress was still demure by fae standards, but it dipped low between her breasts and the sight of her soft skin made his mouth water.

"Cas," she sighed, annoyed with the pause, and tightened the hand in his hair to pull him back. But Cassian had other plans. He ducked to the valley between her two peaks and flattened his tongue on her warm skin. He felt her suck in a breath, then go perfectly still as he licked his way up between her breasts, around her collar bone, up her neck, and over her jaw. Her moan was loud as he licked her, with hands roaming over his body desperate for more of him.

"Mine." He breathed when he reached her ear. "You are mine Nesta." 

She tugged on his hair again, pulling him to her lips. She kissed him deeply before pulling away and stepping out of his embrace. Cassian cursed himself for getting so...male.But her chest was still heaving and flushed with arousal when she said, "I want to see you." Even out of breath her voice was commanding, and utterly devastating. It was one of the things he loved about her. 

_My mate is sexy as hell._ Cassian smiled wide at the thought.He'd never been so grateful that Rhys had enchanted the leathers to slide past their wings as he was in that moment. 

Nesta kept her face still, although she couldn’t control the desire, as she watched him strip before her. When she was younger and human, she had no idea the male form could be so well, _formed_. Growing up around spoiled heirs, and those years spent in the village--where everyone was just barely fed--skewed her expectations. But Cassian. Cassian was perfection, every inch of him was trained and purposeful. Even completely nude in her bedroom he looked lethal. Lord of Bloodshed. Nesta could barely contain herself.

She walked back toward him, placed a palm on a hard pectoral then trailed her finger from the muscles of his chest to his defined abs. She felt his breath stutter and hitch as she touched and shameless grabbed him. Her fingers traced a path from his stomach, slowly to the top of his thighs, her knuckles just barely brushing his cock. Then she stepped around, and brought her curious finger tips down to his ass where she flattened her palm and stopped moving.

He flared his wings for her to see, and he felt her other hand on the sensitive membrane. He groaned with pleasure and her name fell from his lips. She leaned in closer until he felt the warmth of her breath on the flat of his back between the wings. She dropped a chaste kiss there. She had both hands on his wings, caressing, stroking, and kissing. Before he knew it, she brought a hand out to his front once more, so close to where he wanted her. 

"Fuck, Nesta." He moaned when her fingers traced the underside of his cock. Fingers tapping as though she was playing music. She placed another kiss on his wing. She trailed her nails on his side and made a fist around him and stroked him. He jerked involuntarily, then stopped moving though shudders still rippled through him. She smiled onto his skin of his back before releasing him. 

When she was in front of him again, the hunger, the lust had escalated on his face. She knew he wanted nothing more than to pin her to the bed and take her hard. "Let go." She whispered. She was done playing. She'd expected him to grab her and rip off her dress, but no. he was committed to going slow. His hands went to her hair first. He undid the long braid, and ran his hands through until her long hair fell around her shoulders. His hand then trailed down her side, grazing her breasts and paused. 

"How do I take this off?" She said nothing, simply turning to expose the bindings. When he helped her out of it, he dropped the heavy fabric she stood facing him naked, both body and soul. Old instincts screamed at her to shield herself protect the raw nerves that were her emotions. Instead she returned the smile on his face and stood straighter to press her lips to his.

They kissed gently and molded their bodies to one another. Hard and soft skin meeting for the first time. Cassian walked her slowly to the bed and sat on the edge before pulling her thighs to either side of him so she stood straddling him. He kissed her stomach and grabbed her pert ass. He moaned along with her, revelling in the soft skin, and the excitement he could smell so close to her core. He had a moment as he tried to decide what direction to go in. Up and he'd finally get that ample chest in his mouth. And down...he moaned at the thought and licked the soft skin of her stomach. His baser instincts screamed at him to sheath himself with her, without preamble so the bond could solidified. But they’d waited so long and he wanted to enjoy this, to be deliberate in every touch in kiss.

Nesta’s her fingers gently combed through the long black strands of his hair and he leaned back to look at her. "You’re beautiful." He said to her and she smiled. With others he could never find the right words to compliment and flatter and now he understood why; each and every word in his vocabulary had been made for her, his mate, and they still would never be enough. 

The hands on her ass slid between her thighs. Nesta moaned when his fingers slid over her wetness. Cassian’s body sung at the feel of her. He softly ran his fingers through her folds staying, just shy of where she really wanted him. She was moving her hips, rocking with his strokes, when Cassian pressed in with a fingers. He played with her until her head was thrown back, then withdrew his fingers. They went to his mouth and she tasted like everything he’d imagined and more. He made up his mind to go down and gorge himself on the taste of when she suddenly sat on his lap. Though she was a bit off center. As she slid closer to him, her sensitive core rubbed against his thigh. She moaned and the pressure and swiveled her hips for more.

Unbothered by the change, Cassian sucked the hard nipple right in front of him into his mouth. Nesta moaned, tightening her hands in his hair as his tongue teased the sensitive skin. His hands braced her hips and brought her closer, and each time her hips moved seeking friction, she felt his cock long and hard against her. She was grinding in earnest now, sticky as the evidence of their arousal flowed. Cassian felt so good, so much pleasure from her movements, and he realized he could finish like this. Just from the feel of her body writhing against him.

"Cassian." His name was whine, a plea on her lips. She slipped a hand between them and grabbed him once more. “Now.” He braced his hand on her hips as she lifted a little and slid on him with a long whine. She was hot, almost uncomfortable, and Cassian almost found his release once she'd taken all of him. They both paused feel each other, and to revel in the solidifying bond between them. Cassian closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. He was feeling too much, this was too much. 

“Hey” Nesta all but whispered and tilted his his head up to her. Tears slid down his face when he opened his eyes to meet hers. "I love you." She said gently. She kissed him soft and languid as she began rocking atop him once more. He tightened his grip on her ass tugging her impossibly closer. "You're mine." She panted through small noises of pleasure. He nodded, too overwhelmed to speak as they moved together and bond between them became a living thing. Until he could feel her pleasure as his own.

She threw her head back as she climaxed, loud satisfied noises filling the room. He wrapped his lips around a nipple again and sucked until their movements became jerky and uneven. He spilled into her with a groan as she moaned loud and shuddered above him.

In that moment, Cassian felt complete. He’d been in love with her before, body and soul. Now he felt that his entire existence, every single minute was in preparation for this moment in Nesta Archeron’s arms. She was still shaking as he moved to lay her down on the bed. Eyes closed, she clutched onto him and snuggled close.

**Author's Note:**

> So...did you like it? I went over this one like 3 or 4 times because I noticed The Dream's Gift was a little messy after I posted. I'm sure there are still mistakes though. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
